Legendary Vacation
by albertalburo567
Summary: Troy invited the other Legendary Rangers including his other friends to have a fun time at Harwood County. The Rangers also spended their time telling stories from the past. The Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Time Force also have children. This event takes place 3 months after the Legendary Battle and before the Dino Charge Rangers were formed
1. The Legendary Vacation

**Troy's Plan**

2014, 3 Months after the Legendary Battle, Troy Burrows decided to have a vacation with Noah Carver, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran and Orion. They would like to visit other rangers like the Jungle Fury Rangers, Samurai Rangers and the Rangers from 1993 to 2001.

Gosei told Troy "Troy It's a good thing that the War is over, and also you must tell the rangers including the past rangers to be prepared for another Legendary War."

Troy said "You're right Gosei and also this time I'm now leading the rangers to fight evil."

Gosei said "All of you deserved a vacation and also there is no bad guy in sight. Troy it's your plan to have a vacation with the others."

Troy said "I would call it a Legendary Vacation. Together with Me, My girlfriend Emma, Noah, Jake, Gia, Orion, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, Kevin, Antonio, Lauren, Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Tommy, Katherine, Tony, Kathy, TJ, Cassie, LJ, Leo, Karone, Lex, Damon, Maya, Derrick, Carter, Dana, Wilbur, Angela, Wes, Jen, James, Mr. Burley, Bulk, Skull, Spike and Mentor Ji. I will tell them to meet me at Ernie's Brain freeze, all of them."

Gosei said "First Troy you must send them invitations."

Troy said "I already made a list."

Gosei said "Very well, Tensou and Robo Knight will go with you."

Troy texted the Rangers on the phone even the Past Rangers and his friends to meet him at Ernie's Brain Freeze.

Troy texted this on the Phone "Dear Friends, this is an invitation to all of you. Come here at Ernie's Brain Freeze. Names who are invited to come are: Emma, Noah, Jake, Gia, Orion, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, Kevin, Antonio, Lauren, Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Tommy, Katherine, Tony, Kathy, TJ, Cassie, LJ, Leo, Karone, Lex, Damon, Maya, Derrick, Carter, Dana, Wilbur, Angela, Wes, Jen, James, Mr. Burley, Bulk, Skull, Spike and Mentor Ji. You are invited."

Troy Invited in a Total of 41 People.

Meanwhile at Ernie's Brain Freeze, Troy met again his friend Ernie, who works at his own juice bar.

Ernie said "Hi Troy! How are you man?"

Troy said "I'm fine."

Ernie said "It was a good job to save the world from Emperor Mavro and the Armada."

Troy said "Yeah it was. My friends are coming here too."

Ernie said "How many are they?"

Tensou said "About 41 People."

Robo Knight said "They will also order some Drinks and they will pay you lots of money."

Ernie said "And I'm gonna be very rich for that!"

Troy said "They said that 41 people are coming on the phone, all of them texted me. Ernie you prepare drinks for everyone they'll be here in 6 minutes. You have to prepare first eight drinks for the children."

Ernie said "Who are the children?"

Troy said "Tony and Kathy Oliver, the children of Tommy and Katherine Oliver, LJ Johnson, the son of TJ and Cassie Johnson, Lex Corbett, the son of Leo and Karone Corbett, Derrick Henderson, the son of Damon and Maya Henderson, Wilbur and Angela Grayson, the children of Carter and Dana Grayson, James Collins, the son of Wes and Jen Collins, and also Spike, the son of Skull and the nephew of Bulk."

Ernie said "9 children, got it!"

Noah soon arrived and said "Hey Troy! How are you doing?"

Troy said "I'm fine. How did you get here?"

Noah said "You didn't notice that I am here at the mall. I was shopping at the groceries. I also got your text."

Troy said "Do you know that the other Rangers are coming?"

Noah said "Like Jayden, Casey, Mia, Antonio, Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike, Emily and the others. Yes they are coming."

Troy said "Were gonna have a Legendary Vacation."

Troy then heard a ring on the Phone.

Troy said at the Phone "Emma, you coming?"

Emma on the Phone said "Yes and I'm with Gia, Jake and Orion together with the past rangers like Tommy, Katherine, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Maya, Carter, Dana, Wes and Jen together with their children. Where's Noah?"

Troy said "He's here at Ernie's."

Emma said on the Phone "They just came here at Harwood County International Airport. We'll be there in 4 minutes."

Troy said "Emma can you put the phone in Loud Speaker?"

Emma said on the Phone "Sure."

Troy said "Jake, are you there?"

Jake said on the Phone "Yes I'm here."

Gia said on the Phone "There are many of us here."

Orion said on the Phone "You also invited Jayden, Casey, and the others that aren't with us?"

Troy said "Yes and they said that they'll be here earlier because they rode a bus going here. Mr Burley is also coming. Bulk, Skull and Spike are also coming."

Tommy said on the Phone "Those guys are comedians."

Troy said "And also I told Jayden to invite his girlfriend, Mia and the others."

Katherine said on the Phone "Troy have you prepared drinks for our children?"

Troy said "Yes, I told Ernie to prepare drinks."

TJ said on the Phone "Our children would love to meet you Troy."

Cassie said on the Phone "And also our children wanted to be friends with you."

Troy said "Wow, that's great."

Noah said to Troy as he carries a tray of drinks to bring it on the table "Troy! Can you give a hand here?! This tray is so heavy!"

Troy said "Ok! Right Away Noah! Emma can you not hang up yet Noah still hasn't talked to them yet."

Emma said on the Phone "OK."

Troy then helps Noah carry the tray.

Troy said "Emma, are you there?"

Emma said on the Phone "Yes Troy, it's still on Loud Speaker."

Troy said "How is everyone there?"

Leo said on the Phone "We're still fine Troy."

Karone said on the Phone "And so are our children."

Troy said "Ok. Did anyone find a van to get to the mall?"

Damon said on the Phone "Orion did find a van."

Maya said on the Phone "And also we're about to go there."

Carter said on the Phone "And Troy we're going there about 3 minutes."

Dana said on the Phone "Be sure you and Noah prepared drinks for all of us."

Mr. Burley came inside Ernie's Brain Freeze and shouted to Troy, Noah, Tensou and Robo Knight "Surprise Troy and Noah! It's me!"

Troy, Tensou and Noah were shocked at their Teacher's surprise.

Noah said "Whoa! You scared us! And also it is nice to see you again."

Mr. Burley said "I'm not the only one who came here alone."

The others then came in.

Noah said "Samurai Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, Mentor Ji, Bulk, Skull and Spike It's so nice to see you again."

Jayden said "Yeah Noah It is."

Theo said "Noah, you're like a blue brother to me."

Noah said "Me too Theo."

Troy is still talking on the Phone and said "Guys the others are already here."

Wes said on the Phone "Wow they came there early and also we're about to leave the airport now."

Jen said on the Phone "Our children would be happy to see all of you there."

Emma said on the Phone "Ok Troy. Bye."

Troy said "Bye Emma. Goodbye everyone we'll see you here later."

Noah said "Are they coming?"

Troy said "About 3 or 2 minutes."

Casey said "How are Jake and Emma, who I trained to unleash their animal spirits at the park."

Noah said "They're fine."

Antonio said "I've seen you all at the concert."

Mia said "When we were singing the song Everyday Fun."

RJ said "It is also a good thing that the Armada is defeated for good."

Troy said "Yeah and also we're also prepared for another Armada Invasion that might happen soon."

Mentor Ji said "Just like the samurai rangers were prepared for another Nighlok Attack."

Lauren said "My boyfriend, Antonio and I also had a vacation on a cruise ship and it was fun. Antonio will also be Jayden's brother-in-law."

Mike said "My girlfriend, Emily and I also came with them."

Emily said "Yeah and it was fun."

Lily said "The world then became peaceful after the Legendary Battle."

1 Minute Later, Emma, Gia, Jake and Orion together with the past rangers like Tommy, Katherine, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Maya, Carter, Dana, Wes and Jen together with the children just arrived at Ernie's Brain Freeze.

Ernie said "Troy, are they your friends?"

Troy said "Yes they are."

Ernie said "I also prepared 50 drinks for an extra person."

Troy said "Robots don't really drink like Robo Knight and Tensou."

Troy said to the rangers who just arrived at Ernie's Brain Freeze "Hey Guys! Nice to meet you again and it was an honor to fight during the Legendary War."

Tommy said "Yeah it was Troy."

Jake said "And also it was awesome."

Kevin said "Luckily that the world is at peace again when we all defeated the Armada."

Bulk said "During the Armada's plan to destroy Earth we decided to hide in a shelter."

Spike said "I was very scared that time."

Skull said "Until my wife AKA Spike's mother told 3 of us to come out of the shelter now because the Armada is already defeated."

Troy then approached to the 3 past red rangers and said "Leo! Carter! Wes! It's is so nice to see you again Red Rangers."

Leo said "It's nice to see you again Troy."

Troy replied "Me too."

Carter said "Troy, It was an honor to fight by your side, 3 months ago."

Wes said "Troy, do you like to visit the future someday?"

Troy said "I would love to visit next time if I have a time machine. Casey, Jayden come and join us."

Both Casey and Jayden said "Ok Red Ranger!"

Noah said "Hello TJ!"

TJ said "Noah! It's so nice to see you again Blue Ranger."

Noah said "Theo, Kevin, come join us!"

Both Theo and Kevin said "Ok Noah!"

Emma said "Hi Mia!"

Mia said "I've also seen you during my concert with Antonio. Before our concert, I also heard that your boyfriend Troy was captured by Damaras and planning to kill him so that the whole people of Earth will surrender to the Armada."

Troy said "I heard that!" when he heard about himself getting captured by Damaras.

Emma said "Mia, come and join with the Pink Rangers."

Mia said "Sounds fine. Hi Katherine! Hi Cassie! Hi Karone! Hi Dana! Hi Jen! It's so nice to see you again!"

Gia and Maya said "Emily, Lily, come join with us."

Both Emily and Lily said "Sure, why not?"

Jake and Damon said "Mike join us!"

Mike said "Ok Green Rangers."

Tommy and Orion said "Antonio, come and Join us!"

Antonio said "Ok. C'mon Robo Knight! Let's join them."

Robo Knight said "Yes I will and you would always know that I don't laugh, I'm not ticklish and I don't tell jokes. I am a Robot."

The teachers like Mentor Ji and Mr. Burley began chatting.

Bulk and Skull entertained the Children like Kathy, Tony, LJ, Lex, Derrick, Wilbur, Angela, James and Spike.

Jayden said "Troy and Emma, can I tell you a brief story about Scott Truman?"

Troy said "Yes."

Jayden began telling "Me and Scott teamed up to defeat Professor Cogs. But we lost track of him and we were unable to defeat him that was our failed mission. I don't know what happened to Professor Cogs."

Troy said "We were able to defeat Professor Cogs when he came to Harwood City and escaped Corinth. We were able to defeat him with our Megazord and the Turbo Falcon and we also have a photo of Professor Cogs defeated. Let me show you."

Jayden said "You were able to complete our failed mission and thank you."

Tommy said "Guys, these are our children, our son Tony and our daughter Kathy"

Katherine said "Tony is 12 Years old and Kathy is 14 Year old daughter. Kathy is a teenager now."

Troy said "Hi Tony, Hi Kathy. I'm Troy."

Tommy and Katherine's son, Tony Oliver said "Hi Troy."

Tommy and Katherine's daughter, Kathy Oliver then said "It's so nice to meet you."

Noah said "Tony looks like his father's face."

Emma said "Kathy's face looks a lot like Katherine."

TJ said "This is our son LJ. He's 14 years old."

Cassie said "LJ is a teenager now."

Troy said "Hello LJ."

TJ and Cassie's son LJ Johnson said "Hi Troy."

Jayden said "LJ has the same age as Kathy Oliver."

Leo said "This is our son Lex. He's 13 years old."

Karone said "Lex is also a teenager."

Troy said "Hello Lex."

Leo and Karone's son Lex Corbett said "Hi Troy."

Casey said "Lex has almost the same age as LJ and Kathy."

Damon said "This is our Derrick. He's 13 years old."

Maya said "He's also a teenager."

Troy said "Hi Derrick."

Damon and Maya's son Derrick Henderson said "Hi Troy"

Jake said "His age is just the same as Lex because he's also 13 years old."

Carter said "These are our children, our son Wilbur and our daughter Angela."

Dana said "They're both born at the same year and also they are twins."

Troy said "Hi Wilbur, Hi Angela."

Carter and Dana's children Wilbur Grayson and Angela Grayson said "Hi Troy. We are twins and we are best friends."

Emma said "Nice Introductions you got there Wilbur and Angela."

Carter and Dana's children Wilbur Grayson and Angela Grayson said "Thank You, Emma."

Wes said "This is my son James. He's 11 years old.

Jen said "James is the youngest among the other children."

Troy said "Hi James."

Wes and Jen's son, James Collins said "Hi Troy."

Gia said "So let me remember Tommy's son is Tony Oliver, TJ and Cassie's son is LJ Johnson, Leo and Karone's son is Lex Corbett, Damon's son is Derrick Henderson, Carter and Dana's children is Wilbur Grayson and Angela Grayson, and Wes's son is James Collins.

Ernie said "Wow! It was nice hearing your introductions children."

Tommy replied "It was very nice Ernie."

Alpha then came to Ernie's brain freeze and met the other rangers and said "Hello Rangers."

Tommy said "Alpha, what are you doing here?"

Alpha said "I heard about the Rangers having a vacation and I decided to come."

Tensou said "It's unbelievable. You sounded just like me."

Troy said "I also heard about Alpha before."

Robo Knight said "Alpha is not a ranger or Tensou. Both of them are also smart."

Tommy said "I can also talk about Zordon. He is the mentor of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zeo and Turbo. Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zack were chosen to become Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to defend earth from Rita Repulsa. Jason is known as the Red Ranger, Kimberly is known as the Pink Ranger and Jason's current wife, Billy is known as the Blue Ranger, Trini is known as the Yellow Ranger and Zack is known as the Black Ranger."

Katherine said "Zordon chose me to be the second Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger when Kimberly decided to leave for Florida's Pan Global Games. Kimberly is also known as Tommy's former girlfriend."

Noah said "Jason also stated; are you kidding me? I was the one doing all the work while Tommy was at the Juice Bar kissing on my current wife, Kimberly!"

Tommy said "Yes, Jason said that to the other Red Rangers like TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole."

TJ said "I also told the other Red Rangers about me getting cooked into a giant Pizza when I was the Red Turbo Ranger. Dark Specter is the one that kidnapped Zordon.

Cassie said "And also Zordon was imprisoned by Dark Specter."

Karone said "Zordon ordered my brother Andros, the Red Space Ranger to smash the column that contained him in order to defeat the other villains and turned them into piles of dust. I was Astronema that time until I turned good."

Troy said "I heard those stories before about Zordon and also Gosei told me about Zordon's story."

Gosei voice coming out from Troy's morpher and him saying "In fact it is true what Tommy, Katherine, TJ, Cassie, Karone and Troy said. Zordon is my mentor and he placed me at the Megaforce Command Center to be guardian of Earth."

Troy said "I also have one question. Where is Jason Lee Scott, the first Red Ranger and where can I find him?"

TJ said "Jason is back at Angel Grove and also he is with his family together with his wife, Kimberly, the Pink Ranger and his four children."

Tommy said "Jason and Kimberly were the first Power Rangers to have children. Their first born son was born on 1998. I also have something to say. Troy since you can lead an army of Legendary Rangers. I am now promoting you as the new leader of the Red Rangers. I will be the second-in-command and Jayden will be third. I was the first one to lead the Red Rangers to defeat Serpentera."

Leo said "Before I can't get to Terra Venture because I don't have a passport so I sneaked in the shuttle and hide. Kendrix Morgan was my former girlfriend and she died in 1999, she sacrificed herself to destroy the savage sword."

Karone said "Kendrix told me to take over her place and become the next Pink Ranger and Leo's wife."

Damon said "I was also the mechanic of the Astro Megaship."

Carter said "The Lightspeed Rangers were defending Mariner Bay from demons. I was one of the Best Fire Fighters in Mariner Bay."

Dana said "I am also known as Dr. Grayson."

Jen said "I became the leader of the Time Force Rangers when Alex was presumed dead, but he survived Ransik's attack. Our mission was to capture mutant criminals."

Wes said "Before I was immature and I always get scolded by Jen but I began to act mature and then I became the second-in-command of the Time Force Rangers."

Ernie said "Troy can you tell everyone your story?"

Troy said "Yes I can. I was the new kid in school. I had a dream about the Legendary Battle and also Noah said to me that some dreams for tell the future and it happened."

Noah said "It's true."

Tommy said "I can also say that Troy was the new kid and also the other Legendary Rangers including me, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes, Casey, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio heard about the Aliens like Admiral Malkor, Vrak and Creepox who are planning to destroy Earth until every living thing on Earth are all dead. So we decided to spy on the five of you to become the new Power Rangers."

Casey said "before I trained Jake and Emma in unleashing their animal spirits at the Park, Jayden decided to go here and give you his disc to fight Matacore."

Troy said "That disc belonged to Jayden's father."

Mentor Ji said "Me and Jayden decided to give all of you some help."

Antonio said "I also knew that Orion would become the 6th Ranger of the team."

The phone of Tommy Oliver was ringing.

Tommy said "Hang on I've got a call from my former students from Reefside. Hello."

Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger said on the Phone "Dr. O, how is your vacation there together with Mrs. O?"

Tommy said "It's great."

Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger said on the Phone "Is Troy Burrows there?"

Tommy said "Yes he is and also he said that the other rangers will see you again for another vacation."

Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger said on the Phone "I'm just lucky that all of us defeated the Armada for good 3 months ago. Bye Dr. O."

Tommy said "Goodbye Connor."

Troy said "Tommy was Connor's science teacher."

Katherine said "Me and Tommy currently lived at Reefside, California."

Troy said "I also heard something in the past that Tommy danced with Katherine at the restaurant. TJ met Cassie at the bus when Cassie was very noisy inside the bus. Karone took good care of Leo when he was injured in a fight by a monster. Damon spent time with Maya together. Carter meets Dana during a fire rescue. Wes and Jen are dating in other timelines of the whole world, including Prehistoric Times."

TJ said "Troy's right."

Troy said "Tommy, when did Katherine give birth to Kathy and Tony?"

Tommy said "Well Troy, when Katherine was pregnant, we went to Angel Grove General Hospital, were Jason and Kimberly's son was born in that hospital a long time ago last 1998. Tony was born in 2002."

Katherine said "And Troy, Kathy was our first born child in 1998."

Troy said "Cassie, when was LJ born?"

Cassie said "Well Troy, Me and TJ also went to Angel Grove General Hospital, same as Jason and Kimberly's son and the children of Tommy and Katherine. I gave birth to LJ in 2000. LJ also has the same age as Kathy, Tommy's first born daughter."

Troy said "Karone, when was Lex born?"

Karone said "Well Troy, Me and Leo went to a nearby Hospital at Terra Venture, which is not on Earth. I gave birth to Lex in 2001."

Troy said "Damon, when did Maya give birth to Derrick?"

Damon said "Well Troy, When Maya was pregnant, we also went to the Hospital at Terra Venture, same as Leo and Karone's son, Lex was born there. Derrick was also born in 2001 and has the same age as Lex."

Maya said "And Troy, Derrick is our only favorite son."

Troy said "Dana, when were Wilbur and Angela born?"

Dana said "We'll Troy, Carter and I went to the same place I work at the Hospital because I am also a doctor. I gave birth to the twins on 2002."

Troy said "Everyone needs a check up if they have disease. Wes, when did Jen give birth to James?

Wes said "Well Troy, When Jen was pregnant, we went to Silver Hills Medical Center and she gave birth to James on 2003."

Jen said "Troy, Even though I'm the leader of the Time Force Rangers but I am also a mother."

Troy asked a question to the rangers from 1993 to 2002 and said "During the Armada's Invasion how are your children safe from the Armada during the Legendary War."

Tommy's Son Tony Oliver said "Daddy kept me safe because he loves me very much. He decided to hire a baby sitter for the other Ranger's children.

Tommy's Daughter Kathy Oliver said "I also don't want to die during the Armada's plan to destroy Earth."

Tommy said "Me, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes and the other past rangers together with our children went all the way to Harwood County to protect our children and there was a baby sitter who is good in Martial Arts and fights like a ranger. I even rescued a child from falling to his death and brought him to a shelter. After Emperor Mavro was defeated the other Legendary Rangers gathered."

TJ said "We kept our children inside a building shelter to keep them safe from the Armada we decided to hide our children from the Xborgs so they wouldn't harm them."

Cassie said "We loved our children and we never want anything to happen to them, because no ranger has lost a child yet and also no one likes the Armada."

TJ and Cassie's son LJ Johnson said "Mommy and Daddy love me very much that they wouldn't let me in harm."

Leo said "The Armada were the most powerful villains to destroy other planets until no one was left and the whole planet are all destroyed."

Karone said "Our children were all safe after the Armada was defeated for good and it's a good thing that our children were all safe inside the shelter."

Leo and Karone's son Lex Corbett said "Mommy and Daddy love me so much and that's why they kept me safe from harm."

Damon said "I was kept my son safe from the Xborgs because I know that the Xborgs have weapons that can harm everyone." 

Damon's son Derrick Henderson said "Daddy always loves me and I am his only favorite son."

Carter said "My children who are twins were also safe from the Armada. The other Legendary Rangers also fight Xborgs from other countries. When the Emperor was taken down the Xborgs marched to Harwood County to get revenge for the Emperor Mavro's death."

Dana said "Our two children were born at the same time and we loved both of them that much."

Carter and Dana's son Wilbur Grayson said "Me and my twin sister, Angela were both Mommy and Daddy's loved ones."

Carter and Dana's daughter Angela Grayson "If anything happens to both of us Mommy and Daddy would be so sad, that's the reason why they kept us safe."

Wes said "The Armada also destroyed our time machine and our house I decided to keep my son safe from Bruisers and Xborgs."

Wes's son James Collins said "Daddy loves me that much that he will be very sad if something happens to me."

Troy said "Those stories are so very touching and I could cry right now but I won't. My parents also loved me a long time ago that my parents even wanted to keep me safe from harm all the time and I never seen my parents in years.

Emma said "I was also about to cry because I know that my parents also loved me a long time ago."

Gosei's voice coming out from Troy's morpher said "I'll also tell you things about the Armada. The Armada was a galactic empire that sent several fleets across the galaxy for the sake of conquering planet after planet in order to strip them of their natural resources. At some point, a branch of the Armada under the command of Prince Vekar was sent out to invade the planet Andresia, wiping out the dominant lifeforms known as the Andresians. However, due to the Armada's swift job, only one survived, who would become the 2nd Sixth Ranger to the Megaforce Rangers. After spending several months on end to hone his skills, to think like an animal would when in the face of danger, Orion set out on a quest to claim closure for what has become of his homeworld. He stole an Armada ship and uses it to travel across the galaxy until he found the Armada once more. Setting out for another invasion, Emperor Mavro was left with no choice but to have his eldest yet incompetent son Vekar lead a fleet of the Armada towards Earth, in hopes of teaching him a lesson once he becomes Armada ruler. To ensure Vekar carries out the job, Mavro called out the needs of one of his best advisers; Damaras, who was stated to be the most powerful man and warrior in the universe, to serve as Vekar's second-in-command. Before they could attack Earth, the Armada sent Warstar, their advance force, to arrive at the planet roughly a year to attack the planet's resistance before the royal empire came close to their currently prime target. The double agent, the Messenger, eventually came to Earth, working for both factions and exchanging news on whether or not Vrak had successfully conquered Earth.

After Admiral Malkor's defeat, Messenger then assisted Vrak and Metal Alice into destroying the Rangers to prepare for the Armada's arrival. Vrak's role was to disable the Rangers' morphers while the Messenger's was to finish them off. However, the plan backfired when Robo Knight recharged his morpher using his energy and used the last of it to restore the Rangers. They then went on and destroyed the Messenger. Just then, Metal Alice arrived to the scene to fight the Rangers, but was defeated. After that, however, the Messenger survived as a head and the Armada began its invasion of Earth. Vrak then hid from the Armada, as his brother wouldn't recognize him in his cyborg state. After the Armada's warship myriad demolished the city, Prince Vekar had Headridge lead an army of XBorgs and Bruisers to clear out any remaining humans. Unfortunately for them, Headridge was destroyed by the Super Mega Rangers. Vekar immediately sent down Tentacus to get rid of them, only for him to be defeated as well. The next day, as the humans were rebuilding the city, Vekar had Cybax enact a plan to launch missiles to every major city on Earth in two hours. Troy stumbled upon the plot and called in the other Rangers to stop Cybax. Though the missiles were about to be launched, Troy managed to disarm it just in time. Alongside the other Rangers, they defeated Cybax and charged at the Armada in space with the Legendary Megazord. They destroyed virtually the entire invasion fleet, except for the Armada Mothership. After the Bruisers were destroyed by the Legendary Megazord and afterwards when the Mega Rangers were heading to find the Animarium, Damaras sent an Armada Attackship to hunt down the Rangers in the Skyship but was destroyed afterwards and he then sent Armada General Peluso along with his XBorgs to retrieve the legendary Red Lion Wildzord. As the general and his XBorgs fought the Rangers, The Red Lion awoke and knocked the Rangers and the soldiers off the island sending them to crash. Afterwards, Prince Vekar thought that finding the Red Lion was a waste of time so he had changed Peluso's objective to reconquering the city as it was intended but Peluso was defeated afterwards. The Legendary Megazord has obtained the power of the Red Lion and finished off General Peluso in the process leaving the villains to think of another plan to conquer Earth. Sick of the failures of conquering Earth, Vekar's father the Emperor decides to send Matacore. He was assigned to assist Vekar during the invasion of Earth. At this point Vekar saw an opportunity to secure his worth and had a public speech on Earth alongside Matacore, Argus and many XBorgs. He announced that the humans have two choices which are to either surrender or be destroyed. In the middle of the speech, the Rangers interrupted. The Rangers attacked the Armada troop, but didn't stand a chance. However, when Vekar was blasted by Noah, they retreated to protect him from any more harm. Later that day, Matacore was sent down to destroy the Rangers and clean up Vekar's honor and reputation. This time the Rangers had a Samurai Battle Disk to assist them. They used the Samurai Ranger powers and defeated Matacore. Many months or so of hunting the Armada down, Orion discovered that the Armada branch led by Vekar was currently attacking Earth, not letting any opportunity to claim vengeance be wasted. While Vekar kept doing random attacks with XBorgs, the Silver Ranger destroyed them all before the core Rangers can do it. Eventually the core Rangers got their chance to fight the XBorgs themselves (at this point Vekar sent Gorgax with the XBorgs). In the middle of the battle, the Silver Ranger interfered and destroyed all the XBorgs. He then leaves while the Rangers fight Gorgax, however Gorgax retreats. Then comes back later on to fight the Rangers. In the middle of the battle, Silver Ranger interferes and destroys Gorgax. After the battle, the Silver Rangers reveals himself as Orion, an alien from the planet Andresia. Later that day, Damaras sends down Osogain to Earth, which the Rangers alongside the Silver Ranger fight, destroying him. After countless failures to conquer Earth once more, the Emperor once again sends help in the form of the Armada Megazord. After beating the Rangers with the Armada Megazord, Vekar celebrated. Not willing to make any mistakes, Vekar sent down Argus to make sure the Rangers are defeated. When Argus was taken down by Noah, Vekar sought to avenge his best soldier's demise. Much to Damaras's disapproval, Vekar went to the Armada Megazord to fight the Rangers. This time, the Rangers had the upperhand. They destroyed Vekar along with his Megazord using a new Megazord combination, the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. A day later, Vrak starts his master plan which is to have three giant drills drill through Earth, causing the planet itself to explode. Then to present himself to the Armada as the true inheritor of the throne as well as to have the Armada harvest as many salvageable resources as possible after Earth exploded. Vrak starts his plan by building his first drill using technology from his underwater lair. He then captured Orion, draining him of his lifeforce and powers to create three powerful Gosei Orbs containing Orion's powers, to transfer some to Robo Knight, bending the latter to his will, and to disable the Rangers' Legendary Powers. Once all three drills were in place thanks to the Rangers, unknowingly, giving Tresnag and Drill Horn enough power to become drills while defeating them, Vrak inserted the Gosei Orbs into them, causing a solar eclipse and the drills to start drilling through Earth. The Rangers managed to put a stop to Vrak's plan. As with Vrak's defeat, the drills disappeared into nothingness and the Legendary Powers were restored. In between these events, Robo Knight was freed from Vrak's control thanks to Troy and Robo Knight saved Orion, by transferring his own life force into him, now living within him. Seeking to avenge the death of his sons, Emperor Mavro arrives to take over as leader of Earth's invasion. He places both Yellzor and Redker as his 2nd in commands and throws Damaras into prison for his incompetence to protect Prince Vekar. Damaras was later freed and given a chance to redeem himself. Damaras's plan was to capture Troy and put him in display on Earth for a public execution. This plan, however, failed. Even later, Emperor Mavro called in as many Armada ships as possible in the galaxy. He told them to terminate their missions and to set a course for Earth. After a heated battle with Mavro himself, the Rangers with help from the Legendary Rangers managed to put a stop to the Armada, ending the threat of them in the galaxy once and for all. Zordon also told me the Armada's secrets after the War."

Ernie said "That's why I also hated the Armada."

Orion said "I lived in the planet called Andresia but it was destroyed by the Armada. I found something and dig something hard and it was a 6th Ranger Morpher. The 6th Rangers like Tommy Oliver, Trey of Tiforia, Zhane, Mike Corbett, Ryan Mitchell, Eric Myers, Merrick Baliton, Cameron Watanabe, Trent Mercer, Sam, Daggeron, Leanbow, Tyzonn, Gem, Gemma and Antonio told me to train very hard to defeat the Armada for good."

Tommy said "Orion's story was true."

Jayden said "The Armada were much worse than the Nighloks because they're planning to destroy earth."

Troy said "At my first day of school, I had a dream of the Legendary Battle and then the bus driver woke me up so I won't get late. At the classroom I was the new kid, Emma had a crush on me and I also had a crush on her. Emma and I soon became Boyfriend and Girlfriend"

Jake said "I also have a crush on Gia and I wanted to ask her for a date for a long time. After the Legendary Battle, Gia kissed me on the cheek."

Gia said "It's true."

Troy said "Let's go to other places inside this mall and also buy stuff, Jayden, Casey, Leo, Carter and Wes will go with me. All of the children must stay and wait here at Ernie's"

Emma said "Katherine, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Jen and Mia will go with me."

Noah said "I'll go with TJ, Theo and Kevin."

Jake said "Damon and Mike will go with me."

Gia said "I'll go with Maya, Lily and Emily."

Orion said "I'll go with Tommy, RJ and Antonio."

Tommy said "Children you stay here we'll be back. Robo Knight, Tensou, Alpha, Bulk, Skull, Mentor Ji and Mr. Burley, will you look after the children?"

Robo Knight said "Sure we will."

The Red Rangers like Troy, Jayden, Casey, Leo, Carter and Wes are buying stuff at the Supermarket. The Pink Rangers like Emma, Katherine, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Jen and Mia are buying stuff at the Department Store. The Green Rangers like Jake, Damon and Mike were buying stuff at the Sports Store. The Blue Rangers, Noah, TJ, Theo and Kevin are buying Pop Corn for everyone. The Yellow Rangers, Gia, Maya, Lily and Emily are buying stuff at the Pharmacy. The 6th Rangers, Orion, Antonio, RJ and Tommy are buying Foods at the Food Court for Lunch. The Rangers were then back at Ernie's Brain freeze.

Robo Knight said "Rangers, We did a good job looking after the kids like you asked us to do."

Troy said "Good job Guys. Who wants to go to Harwood County Museum?"

Tony (Tommy and Katherine's son), LJ (TJ and Cassie's son), Lex (Leo and Karone's son), Derrick (Damon and Maya's son), Wilbur (Carter and Dana's son), Angela (Carter and Dana's daughter), James (Wes and Jen's son), and Spike (Bulk's son) all said "I do!"

Troy said "C'mon kids let's go and also stay with your parents because your parents will be worried about you."

At the museum they saw Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, Woolly Mammoth, Saber Tooth Tiger, Dragon, Airplanes, Helicopter, Train, Titanic, The Wonders of the World, The Space Ship and The Birds. The children were happy when they visited the museum including the rangers.

Troy said "Let's go next to the Carnival. Children are advised to stay with their parents. For safety, I'm disallowing children from riding the rollercoaster at age 15 and below."

At the carnival the children stayed with their parents when they had fun. The other rangers also rode a rollercoaster while the parents spent time with their children.

Troy said "Guys it is 12 PM. Let's come to my house for lunch."

Meanwhile at Troy's house. The Rangers ate lunch together even the children of the Rangers who are Parents. Troy's house has 14 bedrooms for his friends to sleep. Troy made plans for the rangers' bedroom. The rangers that have children are all on the ground floor bedrooms. The rangers who don't have children are all on the second floor. Robo Knight and Tensou are robots and decided to stay in the living room.

Ground Floor Bedroom Numbers:

1) Troy' Personal Bedroom shared with Emma Goodall

2) Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver and their children, Tony and Kathy Oliver

3) TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson and their son, LJ Johnson

4) Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett and their son, Lex Corbett

5) Damon Henderson, Maya Henderson and their son, Derrick Henderson

6) Carter, Dana and their children, Wilbur and Angela Grayson

7) Wes Collins, Jen Collins and their son, James Collins

8) Bulk, Skull and Spike

Second Floor Bedroom Numbers:

1) Jake and Gia

2) Casey, Theo, Lily and RJ

3) Jayden, Mia, Antonio and Lauren

4) Mike and Emily

5) Orion, Noah and Kevin

6) Mr. Burley and Mentor Ji

Troy, The Mega Rangers and the other Legendary Rangers watched a video history of the legendary rangers.

Troy said "Does anyone know what happened that time?"

Tommy said "That time was when Rita Repulsa kidnapped me and turned me into evil and then I became good and joined the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I am the 6th Mighty Morphin Ranger. I also became the White Ranger. When Kimberly Hart or Jason Lee Scott's current wife broke up with me in 1996, I began to go with Katherine Hillard or Katherine Oliver. Katherine and I were the first Rangers to get married."

Tony said "Daddy did that happened?"

Tommy said "Yes my son. That story is also part of my Video Diary."

Katherine said "Kathy, what ranger do you want to be?"

Kathy said "Just like you Mommy. I want to become a Pink Ranger."

TJ said "That's the time I told Cassie or LJ's mother that she was singing too loud and the other passengers felt disturbed. Cassie and I started dating when we were Turbo Rangers."

Cassie said "That was the time I met TJ or LJ's father at the bus."

LJ said "Mommy did that happened?"

Cassie said "Yes my son. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

TJ said "We became Turbo Rangers when Katherine (Pink Ranger) or known as Tony and Kathy's mother, Tanya (Yellow Ranger), Adam (Green Ranger) and Tommy (Red Ranger), or known as Tony and Kathy's father hired us to become Turbo Rangers and also to defeat Divatox. I was the leader of the Turbo Rangers. Justin (Blue Ranger) became the current leader of the team, when we became space rangers to defeat Divatox and also stop Astronema or Karone and also known as Lex's mother, from bringing destruction to Earth and make her turn to the good side. I was the Blue Space Ranger second in command of the Space Rangers while Andros, Karone's brother, also Leo's brother-in-law, The Red Space Ranger and also Lex's maternal uncle is the main leader. We also freed Zhane from being frozen and became the 6th Space Ranger."

LJ said "Daddy did that happened?"

TJ said "Yes my son. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

Karone said "That's the time I became Astronema, the princess of evil. I then turned to the good side and became a Pink Galaxy Ranger and also helped Leo or Lex's father to fight Trakeena."

Lex said "Mommy did that happened?"

Karone said "Yes my son. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

Leo said "That's the time I became the Red Ranger. My former girlfriend, Kendrix, the first Pink Galaxy Ranger died, Karone or Lex's mother became the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. My brother Mike Corbett also Karone's brother-in-law and Lex's paternal uncle became the Magna Defender or the 6th Galaxy Ranger."

Lex said "Daddy did that happened?"

Leo said "Yes my son. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

Damon said "I am not only a Green Galaxy Ranger, but I am also a mechanic of the Astro Megaship. Maya and I also started dating."

Derrick said "Daddy did that happened?"

Damon said "Yes my son. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

Carter said "The time I also became a fire fighter, is also the time I became a ranger when Dana or Wilbur and Angela's mother met me. Mariner Bay was invaded by demons."

Wilbur and Angela both said "Daddy did that happened?"

Carter said "Yes my children. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

Dana said "My brother Ryan or Wilbur and Angela's maternal uncle became the Titanium Ranger or the 6th Lightspeed Ranger. Carter and I became married before the final battle of the Lightspeed Rangers to defeat the demons."

Wilbur and Angela both said "Mommy did that happened?"

Dana said "Yes my children. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

Wes said "Jen led the rangers to arrest the mutant criminal, Ransik. Ransik also has a daughter named Nadira. At the final battle Ransik knew that he had much hatred in the past and thinks for revenge. When Ransik knew that he had done wrong, He told Jen that he's ready to go to prison. Ransik then changed. We also teamed up with the other rangers like the Lightspeed Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers."

James said "Daddy did that happened?"

Wes said "Yes my son. That story is also part of Tommy's Video Diary."

James said "Mommy, I want to become a leader of the new Power Rangers team just like you led the Time Force. I want to be the Red Ranger."

Jen said "It takes a lot of time James. You must work hard for it."

Tommy said "Katherine and I left Angel Grove, California and transferred to Reefside, California and I joined the Dino Thunder Rangers while Katherine stayed home and took care of our son Tony and so the stories continue."

Once the video was done playing, Troy told the others when he saw the video

Troy said "I've seen this video before after the day during the Legendary Battle and Gosei showed it to me."

Gosei's voice on Troy's morpher was heard and said "In fact it's true. Also Zordon knows about the Armada that destroys other planets until everyone on a planet dies."

Tommy said "Zordon also hired me to be the 6th Ranger of the team."

TJ said "I also met Zordon and also hired me to become the Red Turbo Ranger and the leader of the Turbo Rangers."

Cassie said "Zordon even told Justin that he will become the next leader of the Turbo Rangers and take TJ's place."

Karone said "Zordon also defeated the other villains to save the universe until I turned good and became a Ranger."

Gosei said "Me, Tommy, TJ, Cassie and Karone knew and met Zordon before. Zordon is my original master."

Troy said "I also knew Zordon when I was a little boy. But I never met him because he was already dead. I also had many dreams of the Legendary Battle when I was young and also I never seen my parents when I was high school in 2013. I also knew that I am going to lead an army of the Past Rangers. I also have a video documentary of the first rangers to have children who are Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart-Scott."

Tommy said "Jason and Kimberly had a son named Jerry Scott."

Gosei said "I will talk about the life of Jason and Kimberly. Kimberly had a crush on Jason since 1993. In 1994, Jason began to have a crush on Kimberly but then Kimberly is with Tommy. Tommy and Kimberly had their first kiss in Angel Grove, California. Jason was jealous of Tommy and decided to step back. 1995, Katherine replaced Kimberly and took over her place as the 2nd Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger. 1996, Kimberly wrote a letter to Tommy and decides to break up with him and It's because Kimberly loves Jason. 1997, Jason and Kimberly decided to tell that they both have feelings for each other and also they kissed. 1998, Kimberly gave birth to their son named Jerry Scott at Angel Grove General Hospital. Jason and Kimberly were the first Rangers to become parents. Jason said to Kimberly that he wants to be a good father to Jerry and Kimberly also said that she wants to be a good mother to Jerry. Today in 2014, Jerry Scott is now 16 Years old and he also graduated at Angel Grove, High School same school where Jason and Kimberly where there before. Jason and Kimberly's son, Jerry Scott is now 5-11 feet tall and also taller that his parents Jerry Scott is also good in martial arts and fights like his parents. Jason, Kimberly and their son Jerry Scott had a fun time and also traveled in other countries like Hawaii, Canada, Brazil, Mexico, Italy and France last. They were married in 1999. Jason and Kimberly also loved their son so much and they would never let anything happen to Jerry Scott. Jerry Scott would be in College now. Jason and Kimberly have 4 children like the first born Jerry Scott born on 1998, Jay Scott born on 2002, Kaitlin Scott born on 2004 and the youngest child is Kindra Scott born on 2006."

Troy said "And that's the story of Jason and Kimberly's Story and Family."

Tommy said "Katherine and I were married in 1998 after TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos took over our places, my friends like Jason and Kimberly who was pregnant that time attended Our Wedding too. Troy, where are you going?"

Troy said "I'm just going to take a snack at the convenience store because I'm a little hungry. The convenience store is just near the playground, It's only 1 Kilometers away from my house."

2PM, Troy was at the convenience store and was eating Burgers and Hot Dogs. After Troy was done eating snacks, he returned home.

3 PM, The children were playing in Troy's backyard while Robo Knight is watching. The children also got their parent's morpher and morphed.

Robo Knight said "Kids, you should not play with that morpher! Your parents will get mad at you!"

Tony Oliver morphs "It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord! Mighty Morphin Green Ranger!"

Kathy Oliver Morphs "It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!

LJ Johnson morphs "Let's Rocket! Blue Space Ranger!"

Lex Corbett morphs "Go Galactic! Red Galaxy Ranger!"

Derrick Henderson morphs "Go Galactic! Green Galaxy Ranger!"

Wilbur Grayson morphs "Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

Angela Grayson morphs "Lightspeed Rescue! Pink Lightspeed Ranger!"

James Collins morphs "Time for Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!"

Spike said "I still don't have a morpher because I'm not a ranger."

Inside at Troy's house.

Troy said "Guys, I heard that somebody morphed in my backyard. Please find out who morphed immediately."

Tommy said "It might be the children."

Wes said "We have to tell them that the morpher is not a toy."

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana and Wes saw their children morphed and they told their children that the morpher is not a toy and it's only to be used for dangerous situations. They even told the children to give back the morpher to their parents.

Gosei called Troy and said "Troy there are no signs of Xborgs and the Armada on earth. I think that all of the Armada are extinct. How is everyone in your house?"

Troy said "The other Rangers like Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, Orion, Jayden, Mike, Emily and Casey were playing video games and watching TV Shows. The Rangers who are parents like Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana and Wes spent their time sleeping inside their bedrooms. The parents are also looking after their children. The parents would also play a game with their children."

Gosei said "That was a good time of the other rangers."

7 PM, All of Troy's friends ate dinner together. Casey Rhodes also cooked Pizza for all. The children were advised to stay in their bedrooms together with their parents to be safe. The rangers are then preparing for sleep.

Troy said "Robo Knight, Tensou and Alpha you will watch our house tonight and keep this house from harm."

Robo Knight said "We will watch the house for you Troy."

Both Tensou and Alpha said "Have a good night Troy."

Troy said "Emma, you will sleep in my room."

Emma said "Thanks for sharing your bedroom to me Boyfriend"

Troy said "I'll be there Emma."

Troy said "Jake, Gia, You two sleep well upstairs because Me, Emma, Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes and their children are sleeping in here on the ground floor."

Jake said "Ok. We'll be alright."

Troy said "Good night Jake. Good night Gia."

Jake and Gia both said "Good night Troy." They both then went upstairs.

Jayden said "I'll also sleep upstairs together with Mia, Antonio and Lauren."

Troy said "Ok. Good night Jayden.

Jayden, Mia, Antonio and Lauren said "Good night Troy."

Casey said "Me too Troy. Good night."

RJ, Theo and Lily said "Good night Troy."

Troy said "Good night guys." Jayden, Mia, Antonio, Lauren, RJ, Lily, Theo and Casey then went upstairs.

Orion said "My room, together with Noah and Kevin upstairs reminds of Andresia and thank you Troy for the room."

Troy said "It's a good thing too."

Orion, Noah and Kevin said "Sleep well Troy."

Troy said "Good night Guys." Noah, Kevin and Orion then went upstairs.

Troy said "Mike, Emily you will also sleep upstairs in one room just like Jake and Gia."

Mike and Emily both said "Good night Troy." They both then went upstairs.

Troy said "Mentor Ji and Mr. Burley are you both ok upstairs?"

Mentor Ji said "Yes Troy we are fine."

Mr. Burley said "Good night Troy."

Troy said "Good night."

Troy said "Tommy, Katherine, you and your children shall sleep in this room."

Tommy and Katherine both said "Good night Troy." Tommy and his son went inside their room.

Troy said "TJ, Cassie, you and your son shall sleep in this room."

TJ said "Ok."

TJ and Cassie both said "Good night Troy." TJ, Cassie and their son went inside their room.

Troy said "Leo, Karone, you and your son shall sleep in this room."

Leo said "Ok."

Leo and Karone both said "Good night Troy." Leo, Karone and their son went inside their room.

Troy said "Damon, Maya, you and your son shall sleep in this room."

Damon and Maya both said "Good night Troy." Damon and his son went inside their room.

Troy said "Carter, Dana, you and your children shall sleep in this room."

Carter said "Ok."

Carter and Dana both said "Good night Troy." Carter, Dana and their two children who are twins went inside their room.

Troy said "Wes, Jen, you and your son shall sleep in this room."

Wes said "Good night Troy"

Jen said "And sleep well in your room Troy."

Troy said to both Wes and Jen "Ok. I'll be alright with Emma." Wes, Jen and their son went inside their room. While Troy got milk from his refrigerator and drank it. After Troy was finished drinking the milk, he began to cook his own midnight snack. The Other Rangers were then asleep. The parents and their children are preparing for bed.

At Tommy and Katherine's Bedroom.

Tommy said "Tony, Kathy let's go to sleep now."

Kathy said "Ok Daddy."

Katherine said "Good night Tony."

Tony said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."

Tommy said "Sweet dreams children."

Tommy and Katherine gave their children a good night kiss and tucked them on bed. They then fell asleep.

At Bulk and Skull's Bedroom.

Skull said "Spike let's go to sleep now."

Derrick said "Ok Dad."

Bulk said "Good night Spike."

Spike said "Good night Uncle Bulk. Good night Dad."

Skull said "Sweet dreams."

They then fell asleep.

At TJ and Cassie's Bedroom.

TJ said "LJ, It's time to go to sleep."

LJ said "Ok Daddy."

Cassie said "Good night LJ."

LJ said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."

TJ said "Sweet dreams"

TJ and Cassie gave their son a good night kiss and tucked him on bed. They then fell asleep.

At Leo and Karone's Bedroom.

Leo said "Lex, It's now time for us to sleep."

Lex said "Ok Daddy."

Karone said "Good night Lex."

Lex said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy

Leo said "Sweet dreams"

Leo and Karone gave their son a good night kiss and tucked him on bed. They then fell asleep.

At Damon and Maya's Bedroom.

Damon said "Derrick let's go to sleep now."

Derrick said "Ok Daddy."

Maya said "Good night Derrick."

Derrick said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."

Damon said "Sweet dreams."

Damon and Maya gave their son a good night kiss and tucked him on bed. They then fell asleep.

At Carter and Dana's Bedroom.

Carter said "Wilbur, Angela, It's time for the two of you to go to sleep."

Wilbur and Angela said "Ok Daddy."

Dana said "Good night Wilbur. Good night Angela."

Wilbur said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."

Angel said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."

Carter said "Sweet dreams my two children."

Carter and Dana gave their children a good night kiss and tucked them on bed. They then fell asleep.

At Wes and Jen's Bedroom.

Wes said "James let's go to sleep now."

James said "Ok Daddy."

Jen said "Good night James."

James said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."

Wes said "Sweet dreams."

Wes and Jen gave their son a good night kiss and tucked him on bed. They then fell asleep.

At the Kitchen, Troy ate foods like Ham Sandwich, Hot Dog, Fried Eggs, Yoghurt, Cookies and French Fries. Troy also drank chocolate milk. Emma then came to Troy.

Emma said "Troy, what's wrong?"

Troy said "I'm a little hungry Emma. I just needed a snack."

Emma said "Me too."

After Troy and Emma finished their midnight snack they then went to Troy's personal bedroom.

At Troy's Personal Bedroom.

Troy said "Emma, looks like they're already asleep"

Emma said "And now they're all quiet now. It was also fun hanging out with the Legendary Rangers."

Troy said "Ok Emma, let's also go to sleep."

Emma said "Good night Troy."

Troy said "Good night Emma."

Robo Knight and Tensou watched over the house. Everyone then at Troy's house fell asleep.

-THE END


	2. Vacation Day 1: The Beach

**At Troy's House** , Troy Burrows woke up 5:00 in the morning and it was still dark and the sun is rising. Emma was still asleep in her room and also the other Rangers even the Legendary Rangers are still asleep too. Emma Goodall woke up at 6:30 and she begins to talk to Troy.

Emma said "Good sleep?"

Troy said "Uh… Yeah"

Emma said "Why are you up so early?"

Troy said "Because I was worried about another Legendary War that might come. I never liked Emperor Mavro since he's already dead and we live in peace. Another evil group might come."

Emma said "Troy, we are always prepared for another Armada Attack even if it never comes. Jayden Shiba was also prepared for a Nighlok Attack last 2012. Don't worry Troy; I'm sure nothing bad will happen to us."

Emma gave Troy a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.

Troy said "You know what Emma? You might be right."

Jayden Shiba and Mia Watanabe woke up at 6:45.

Jayden said "Troy, Emma, Whatcha Doin?"

Troy said "We are having a conversation about the battle 3 months ago."

Mia said "Jayden learned that quote from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella is the girlfriend of Phineas Flynn. Those two kids came from Danville. I will cook food for breakfast."

Emma said "I always knew that Mia is a great cook. Jayden, Troy, You just sit on the table and do nothing while I'm going to help Mia cook. You Red Rangers will just sit there and do nothing while we Pink Rangers will cook food for the others."

Troy said "Jayden, by 8:30 let's wake up the Olivers, Johnsons, Corbetts, Graysons, Collins and the others."

Jayden said "We will have a vacation and we will all stay in your house in a 40 days vacation. It is day 1 for our stay. You can always visit Casey Rhodes at his own house because he's currently living in Harwood and he works at the Zoo."

8:30, Jayden and Troy woke Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver and their children, Tony and Kathy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson and their son, LJ Johnson, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett and their son, Lex Corbett, Damon Henderson, Maya Henderson and their son, Derrick Henderson, Carter, Dana and their children, Wilbur and Angela Grayson, Wes Collins, Jen Collins and their son, James Collins, Bulk, Skull and Spike, Jake and Gia, Casey, Theo, Lily and RJ, Antonio and Lauren, Mike and Emily, Orion, Noah and Kevin, Mr. Burley and Mentor Ji. Both Jayden and Troy said "Good Morning. Breakfast is ready." The Rangers began to eat breakfast.

Tommy asked a question to Troy "Did you cook this food? It's very delicious."

Troy said "Both Mia and Emma cooked the food for all of us."

Jayden said "Kat, Cassie, Karone, Dana and Jen would be proud of the two Pink Rangers who prepared food."

Kat, Cassie, Karone, Dana and Jen then looked at Jayden after they heard him talking about Emma and Mia.

TJ said "Jayden's right."

Casey said "It's really delicious."

Troy said "I would like to contact Jason and Kimberly in Skype."

Leo said "They will allow you to have a call."

Carter said "But do not tell them about danger that might happen or else they'll get mad."

Wes said "Jason and Kimberly Scott and their children both lived in peace and they don't want their lives at war."

Troy begins to call.

Jason appeared on the video and said "Hi Troy and Hello guys."

Tommy said "How's your day BFF?"

Jason said "We live in peace and no threat has come."

Jayden said "It's nice to meet you again 3 months after our battle."

Jason said "Yeah it is."

Kimberly appeared on the video and said "I would like you to meet our children Jerry, Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra Scott."

Troy said "I want to visit all of you there at Angel Grove."

Jason said "You will someday and now the Mega Rangers are now Legendary Rangers. My Ranger duties are all done."

Kimberly said "Me too. I am no longer a Pink Ranger but I still have the morpher."

Jason said "I am no longer the Red Ranger but also I still have the morpher. Me and Kimberly will give our morphers to our children and they will become Power Rangers like us."

Troy said "Why are you guys retired rangers?"

Jason said "Because ever since Kimberly went for the Pan Global Games a long time ago and also we went scuba diving and also got captured by Divatox. After the Martial Arts Competition we then have our own house. In 1998, Kimberly gave birth to Jerry Scott and also we decided to retire. I only joined the Red Ranger Mission during the time of the Wild Force Rangers in 2002 for a reunion. Me and Kimberly only fought by your side because the Earth was in a desperate situation."

Kimberly said "I don't really know if we're going to fight by your side soon. We'll just think about fighting by your side next time if it would be possible."

Jason said "Troy, It's a good thing that Tommy, TJ, Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey and Jayden are with you.

Kimberly said "Emma, Also Katherine, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Jen and Mia are with you too."

Jason said "I have a question to you guys. How tall are your children now?"

Tommy said "Since I'm 5'11 and Kat is 5'7. Kathy is already 5'8 and Tony is 5'6 tall. Tony is still shorter than his mom but Kathy is already taller than her mom."

TJ said "I'm 6 feet and Cassie is 5'5 tall. LJ Johnson is already 5'8 taller than his mom."

Leo said "I'm 5'10 and Karone is 5'8 tall. Lex is already 5'9 and almost the same as my height."

Damon said "I'm 6'1 and Maya is 5'7 tall. Derrick is already 5'10 tall."

Carter said "I'm about 6'2 and Dana is 5'8. Wilbur is about 6 feet and Angela is 5'10 tall."

Wes said "I'm 5'9 tall and Jen is 5'7. Our son is still 5'5 shorter than us."

Jason said "I'm sure that your children will grow taller and taller."

Troy said "Also Robo Knight stayed outside to guard the house. Well that's all for today. I will visit all of you there in Angel Grove soon. Bye."

(End Call)

 **Harwood County Beach**

The Legendary Rangers then went to Harwood County Beach for a swim at the sea. Troy together with Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey and Jayden were Surfing in a big wave. Emma together with Kat, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Jen and Mia played volleyball. Noah, Kevin, Theo and TJ are watching everyone so everyone will be safe. Jack Landors, Sky Tate and Syd Drew appeared and joined them.

Jack said "Troy, Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey, Jayden what are you up too?"

Sky said "And also Noah, Kevin, Theo and TJ also same question for you."

Troy said "We are having a vacation."

Syd said "Emma, Kat, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Jen, Mia, It's good to see you all again."

Jayden said "We decided to have a vacation to make sure that our lives are peaceful and to make sure that all of us will never get stressed about another Armada to come again."

Jack said "There are 42 of you."

Troy said "And also it's great because all of us became friends."

The Rangers spent their time having fun at the Beach. At night at 9:00 PM, they were done eating dinner and they went back to Troy's house and it is Bedtime.

 **-THE END**


	3. Vacation Day 2: Red Ranger Day Out

**Morning:**

Troy, Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey and Jayden left the house 5:00 AM in the morning while Robo Knight is watching the house. Troy leads the Rangers and left a message at his house that the Red Rangers are leaving for a trip to other places and are going to have a Day Out. The Red Rangers went to Pizza Planet. Troy and Jayden Ordered Pizzas for the Red Rangers.

Casey said "You know that I used to work in a Pizza Restaurant like this. I worked in Harwood County Zoo every spring and summer."

Jayden said "This Pizza is Delicious."

Troy said "I often eat here during vacations."

Leo, Carter and Wes got a phone call from their wives back at Troy's House.

Leo said "Karone."

Carter said "Dana."

Wes said "Jen."

Leo, Carter and Wes said "What's going on there?"

Karone, Dana and Jen on their phones said "Nothing we're just ok."

Karone on the phone said "How are you guys doing there?"

Casey said "Everything is just fine."

Dana on the phone said "What are you guys doing there?"

Jayden said "We're eating Pizza."

Jen on the phone said "Can you buy us some?"

Troy said "Well buy after we're done eating."

Jayden said "We'll be back by midnight."

Karone, Dana and Jen on their phones said "Ok."

Mia on the phone said "Is Jayden on the phone?"

Emma on the phone said "And Troy?"

Karone said "Yes they are."

Dana said "They went to Pizza Planet."

Jen said "Jayden and Troy are doing fine."

Troy said "Ok we'll be back there by midnight bye."

(Hang Up)

The Red Rangers enjoyed their time playing in the arcade and also games. They then met Rocky DeSantos and Cole Evans.

Rocky said "How are you guys doing here?"

Cole said "It's a good thing we live in peace once again. My wife Alyssa and our children are doing ok back at the house."

Troy said "It sure is."

 **Afternoon:**

The Red Rangers then went to San Francisco and took a picture of themselves standing at the Golden Gate Bridge.

Wes said "Troy this is awesome!"

Troy said "I Know! Right?"

Jayden said "Yeah!"

Leo said "Hello San Francisco!"

Carter said "It's great to see you!"

Casey said "Go Red Rangers!"

Leo said "Lost Galaxy!"

Carter said "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Wes said "Time Force!"

Casey said "Jungle Fury!"

Jayden said "Samurai!"

Troy said "Megaforce!"

Scott Truman appeared and said "Don't forget RPM."

Troy said "Scott how did you get here?"

Jayden said "Long Time no see."

Scott said "I was just having a vacation here at San Francisco so bye guys."

Troy said "Bye."

The Red Rangers decided to eat Fried Chicken at KFC Restaurant for Lunch. They spent their time everywhere in California. The Red Rangers were chatting and talking.

Troy said "For me as a Red Ranger I always team up with my allies and to fight by their side. If there are new Rangers who came after us and defended the earth, we will all be proud of them. It would be an honor to meet new rangers and to fight by their side in the future. I also loved being the Red Ranger of my team called the Megaforce Rangers."

Wes said "How is your relationship with Emma?"

Troy said "We always loved each other. Also the Legendary Rangers after the battle, when they left, they haven't notice that Gia kissed Jake on the cheek."

Leo said "Troy, I saw your sword placed at the site of the Legendary Battle."

Carter said "The site was now turned into a Museum."

Jayden said "There are also statues of us and our faces are revealed."

Casey said "I also just heard that Mack Hartford and Rose Ortiz are engaged 2 months before the Legendary Battle. We will also attend their wedding this coming August 15, 2014. The Invites are Overdrive Rangers, Red Rangers, Pink Rangers, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Xander Bly."

Troy said "Last 1997, A witness said that there was a very loud Cry, Moan in Pain from Angel Grove. It was disturbing and the neighbors cannot sleep well. But I got the address. That those loud noises were heard on 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004 and the last noise was on 2006. Those noises lasted for 2 minutes. Those noises where female kind of scream. What people heard in the past years were like shouting, someone in pain, crying and loud female voices. It caused disturbance all around the universe. Those loud noises came from the places Angel Grove, Mirinoi, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills and Reefside. Does anyone know where those noises came from?"

Jayden said "There is also a prophecy that this coming 2016 another loud noise across the universe is about to happen."

Leo said "Jayden, Troy, you don't want to know where those noises came from."

Carter said "You will only find out when you are about to know about yourself in the future."

Wes said "It's true. You will know it."

Leo said "A clue has been revealed I was a stowaway last 1999."

Carter said "I saved a child from the fire last 2000."

Wes said "I then got discipline from the Rangers last 2001."

 **Evening:**

The Red Rangers returned to Troy's house.

Emma said "Troy" and also gave Troy a kiss "I miss you so much.

Troy said "Me too babe."

Jayden said to Mia "It's been a long trip."

Mia said "I'm just glad you're alright" and gave Jayden a kiss.

Leo, Carter and Wes said "Honey I'm Back."

Karone, Dana and Jen said "Welcome back."

Lex Corbett said "Daddy."

Karone said "Our son missed you."

Leo said to Lex "Daddy misses you too" and gave his son a hug.

Wilbur and Angela Grayson said "Daddy. You're back. We missed you."

Dana said "How's your day out?"

Carter said "Fine" and gave the twins a hug."

James Collins said "Daddy."

Jen said "Our son really missed you and he wants to know where you've been."

Wes said "I've been to some places here in California" and gave his son a hug "Daddy even missed you too and all I can think about is you son."

James said "Love you dad."

Wes said "I love you too my son."

Tommy appeared and said "Well looks like you Red Rangers went here home around 10:24 PM. We already ate Dinner."

Troy said "Sorry for the delay guys, but we brought all of you some Pizza from Pizza Planet and also we met Rocky, Cole and Scott."

Tommy, Karone, Dana, Jen, Mia and Emma said "Wow."

Emma said "Let's just eat a snack. After let's go to bed."

The Rangers ate snack and then went to bed.

 **THE END**


	4. Vacation Day 3: Pink Ranger Day Out

**Morning at Troy's House:**

Emma Goodall, Cassie Johnson, Karone Corbett and Dana Grayson were planning to have a Day Out just like the Red Rangers did yesterday. 10 AM, the 4 Pink Rangers left without the other 3 Pink Rangers, Katherine Oliver, Mia Watanabe and Jen Collins. Troy Burrows was at the Backyard with Jake Holling doing carpentry. TJ Johnson, Leo Corbett and Carter Grayson were at the house watching a movie together with their children.

 **Harwood County Mall:**

At Ernie's Brain Freeze, Emma, Cassie, Karone and Dana ordered food and also froyos. Ernie also met them.

Ernie said "Hello there ladies."

The 4 said "Hi."

Ernie said "How are you Pink Rangers doing today?"

Emma said "we're doing fine."

Cassie said "My husband is at home watching a movie with our son."

Karone said "Also mine."

Dana said "And mine too."

Cassie, Karone and Dana got a call from TJ, Leo and Carter back at home.

The 3 Veteran Red Rangers said "How are you doing there Honey?"

The 3 Pink Rangers said "We're doing fine."

TJ said "LJ said that he misses mommy."

Leo and Carter said "Our children also misses mommy."

Dana said "Carter, tell the twins that mommy will be fine."

Karone said "Leo, tell Lex that mommy will be back."

Cassie said "Also you TJ."

The 3 Red Rangers said "Ok we'll do it. Bye."

Emma said "Your children really do miss you and your husbands. I even missed my mom and I also remember her singing a song to me."

Cassie said "Let's go to Arizona at the Grand Canyon."

Karone said "Good Idea."

Dana said "It would be fun."

 **Grand Canyon:**

Emma said "Wow! Look at the view."

Cassie said "It's very amazing."

A new female voice said "Yeah it is."

And then a male voice joined the conversation "and it's also cool."

4 four Pink Rangers turned around and faced the couple.

Dana said "Mack Hartford."

Karone said "Rose Ortiz."

Rose said "How did you Pink Rangers got here?"

Emma said "We're on vacation."

Mack said "Us too."

Cassie said "Rose, are you and Mack engaged already?"

Rose said "Yes we are 2 months before the Legendary Battle."

Mack said "Our wedding will be this coming August."

Rose said "There are lots of Red and Pink Rangers falling in love with each other a long time ago. The first ones were Jason and Kimberly also they have children."

Emma said "Cassie, Karone and Dana have children too and they are mothers their husbands are Red Rangers."

Mack said "I guess we'll be going now bye."

Karone said "Let's go back to Harwood."

 **Back at Harwood County 4 PM**

The 4 Pink Rangers visited the Zoo where Casey Rhodes used to work every summer.

Emma said "There are new animals here."

Cassie said "There's an arctic world over there and I also saw Polar Bears, Seal and Penguins."

Karone said "I also see Kangaroos over there and also Katherine Oliver would love to watch this."

Dana said "There are also animals from Mongolia, Japan, Singapore, Philippines and Indonesia. They're called Asian animals."

Emma said "Troy said this coming on our day 23 to 26 we will have a trip to Asia. We will be visiting Japan, South Korea, Singapore and the Philippines. Day 27 we'll go to France."

Cassie said "That's would be amazing. Karone, Dana let's bring our kids there."

Karone said "That would be a great Idea."

Dana said "Just for the Red and Pink Rangers like the 4 of us, then Troy, TJ, Leo, Carter, Tommy, Kat, Wes, Jen, Jayden, Mia and Casey. The others will be left home our children will be with us that time."

 **8:00 PM at Troy's house:**

The 4 Pink Rangers entered Troy's house. But when they got inside no one was seen at the living room.

Emma said "Troy? Troy where are you?"

Cassie said "TJ?"

Karone said "Leo?"

Dana said "Carter?"

Troy, TJ, Leo and Carter scared the Pink Rangers in a Prank. The Red Rangers laughed.

Emma said "Guys why did you scare us?"

Cassie said "We got frightened because of you."

Karone said "Don't try to scare us like that."

Dana said "Next time we will get you 4 back."

Troy said "That was just a Prank."

LJ Johnson, Lex Corbett, Wilbur Grayson, Angela Grayson said "Surprise mom."

Karone said "You too kids?"

TJ said "We all planned out this thing from the start."

Leo said "And also planned to scare you 4 before you girls came here."

Carter said "And it was a funny joke."

Dana said "Nice one you guys."

Troy said "Emma that was just a joke."

Emma said "We all know, come here."

Emma placed her hands on Troy's waist and picked him up.

Troy said "Emma! Put me down! Put me down! That was just a Prank!

Cassie, Karone and Dana laughed at Troy.

Wes Collins then came out of his room and said "Emma it was just a joke that the 4 of them did."

Jen then came and said "Ok I'll handle this. Emma you can put him down now."

Emma said "Ok." Emma put Troy down.

Troy said "Thanks Jen."

Jen said "No Problem. You're lucky that Emma would listen to me. Let's go to sleep guys, Good Night."

 **THE END**


End file.
